


Fish And Chips

by PrincessRainbowPastel



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel
Summary: Murdoc and Lilac talk about their newest upcoming album during phase 4 in a fish and chips shop until the conversation gets a little bit more than personal.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s)





	Fish And Chips

It was December 20th, 2016. Murdoc Niccals and Lilac Darlington were sitting in a fish and chip shop in England thinking of new ideas for their new Gorillaz album, Humanz, as they snacked on their supper. The two were talking for quite a while, but eventually, the conversation took a more casual turn. "So...I was just curious...do you erm...fancy anyone at the moment?" Murdoc asked Lilac kinda nervously. It took Lilac by surprise a little bit because Murdoc wasn't usually a nervous guy. Quite the opposite really. "Oh...um...well...no, not really. To be honest, I've um...I've never dated anyone before." Lilac confessed as she blushed and stuttered. "Hmm, that's a shame." Murdoc said with a shrug as he ate his food. "Why do you say that?" Lilac asked him curiously. "Well, you're very nice, and smart, and pretty. Plus you're a bloody celebrity. So, it's a mystery how you haven't bagged yourself a man yet." Murdoc explained. Lilac looked at him with a "You're kidding me? Right?" face as he continued to eat. "That's a joke...right?" She asked him. Murdoc looked over at her, confused with a mouth full of fish and chips. "Wot? No, why would you think I'm joking?" He asked her. "Murdoc...have you seen me? I'm hideous! I'm a porker! I'm fat and covered with stretch marks! I'm an anxious mess and I can't talk to people without sweating or stuttering! Who the hell would find that attractive!?" Lilac exclaimed as she began to cry. Murdoc looked at her and put his hand on hers. "I would." He said. "What?" Lilac asked as she turned her tear stained face to look at Murdoc. "Lilac...I love you. You're a beautiful, gorgeous woman. I think you're perfect just the way you are and if anyone makes you think less then they can rot in hell....and I'll meet them there personally." Murdoc said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "You...you really love me?" Lilac asked in disbelief. "Of course I do. I've found you dead sexy since the day I met you, love. I just wanted to be a gentleman and try to nab you the right way. But I thought you didn't feel the same way and so I just gave up." Murdoc said. "I guess I should confess..." Lilac said with a sigh, looking at her lap. "Confess?" Murdoc queried. "I actually have feelings for you too. Ever since we got the band back together and we've been getting to know each other more...the more I realized that....I love you too." Lilac admitted. Murdoc blushed a little, ducking his head a bit to avoid letting anyone see. "Right now would probably be a good moment to kiss but...we both have fish and chips breath and I don't think you want to remember your first kiss with fish and chips breath." Murdoc chuckled. "Every time I have fish and chips I'll always think of you." Lilac said sarcastically. Murdoc and Lilac both began to laugh before the man working he shop started to yell at them. "Oi! Either shag her or get lost, mate! We're closin' soon!" Murdoc rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, ya old sod. We're leaving." Murdoc said as he took Lilac's hand as lead her out of the shop and into the cold winter night. Lilac started to button up her coat when Murdoc spoke up. "So, erm, I'm gonna be going to New York next week to meet with a collaborator and uh, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? Like, erm...y'know...like a..." Murdoc said kinda nervously as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. "A date?" Lilac said, finishing his sentence. "Yeah." Murdoc said as he put his hands in his coat jacket. Lilac smiled and blushed as she nodded. "Of course. I'd love that very much." Lilac said. "Right then. It's a date." Murdoc said as he took her hand and walked home with his new girlfriend.


End file.
